


Day 18

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Two people who are secretly romantically interested in one another. They agree to share Christmas dinner together, just as friends, because a family holiday isn’t going to happen and all of their other friends are already busy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I didn't like the prompt for tonight, I spent the whole day trying to make it work and stop trying 2 hours ago. I found another one and tried to make the best out of it.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone who's leaving comments and kudos, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alec you’re sure you’re not coming with us?”  
“I am Iz. You know if I come, things are going to get messy. Go enjoy Christmas with Simon, Clary and Jace. I’ll be fine here.”  
“But you’re going to be on your own.”  
“That’s fine Iz, I don’t mind. We’ll celebrate together the following day.”  
“Still, I don’t like knowing you’re on your own. Couldn’t you try to get someone to have dinner with you.”  
“Everyone is going to be busy Iz, it’s Christmas.”  
“You don’t know. You should try and call some friends. Maybe Magnus?”  
“Yeah right. Like I’m gonna call him to spend Christmas Eve…”  
“Why wouldn’t you? You’re great friends. At least consider asking him.”  
“Fine, I’ll call him after you and I hang up.”  
“Perfect, I love you Alec, see you on Christmas morning.”  
“Love you too.”

Alec couldn’t possibly tell his sister the real reason why he didn’t want to call Magnus for Christmas Eve. Magnus had been one of his closest friends for the last five years. What had started as just physical attraction had changed to real interest as they got to know each other. Magnus was nice, funny and kind. And now, five years later, as they were definitely in the friend zone, Alec was having the hard time trying to picture himself asking Magnus out. Not that he didn’t want to. He just couldn’t really believe he would be interested. So he just enjoyed being his friend.

Instead of calling him, Alec put on some shoes, grabbed his jacket and went to Magnus’ place. He knocked on the door and Magnus opened it a few seconds later.

“Alec hi. Are you ok?”  
“Yes I am. Sorry to drop by unannounced.”  
“That’s fine Darling, you know you can stop here anytime. Do you want some coffee?”  
“Yes please.”

Alec would never admit it out loud, but Magnus calling him darling always made him swoon. He knew the other man was flirty by nature and that he didn’t mean anything by it, but it still felt nice.

“So, did you have a specific reason for coming? Or did you just want to hang out?”  
“Can it be both?”  
“Even better.”  
“I saw Iz today and she’s worried for me because I’m going to spend Christmas Eve on my own.”  
“Really? How come?”  
“I’m not going to my parents’. Each time I go, it ends up badly with them telling me how disappointed they are with my choices and me yelling that being gay was never a choice. Same old, same old. But this year, I don’t want to. So I am not going. Iz suggested I tried to find friends who would be alone too for Christmas, so we could have dinner together.”  
“Are you asking me to have Christmas Eve dinner with you Darling?”  
“I am. If you don’t already have plans that is.”  
“Nothing planned. My friends have gone back to England and you know I don’t have any family left, so I’m on my own.”  
“And would you like to? Have dinner with me?”  
“I would love that. It’s great to spend holidays with friends too, not just family.”  
“Yes, friends are the best.”

Alec tried to keep his voice cheerful when deep down, he hurt. And yet, if all he could have with Magnus was friendship, he’d gladly take it.

Everything was set up for Christmas Eve, and at 6pm sharp, Alec’s doorbell rang. He went to open to find Magnus waiting behind the door, flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

“Good evening Darling, Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas Magnus.”  
“Those are for you.”  
“Thanks, you didn’t have to.”  
“Please, you spent your day cooking, it’s the least I could do. And here’s some wine; I tried to stay generic since you didn’t want to tell me what we are having.”  
“That’s perfect, thanks.”

Emboldened by the Christmas spirit, Alec moved closer and bent to drop a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. When he stood up again, he saw the other man look at him, axe and surprised clearly written on his face.

“Come on, let’s get to the living room, we’ll be more comfortable.”

They got to the couch, and starting eating the appetizers Alec had prepared.

“You, Alexander, are one of the best cooks I know. You’ll make your husband happy…”  
“At least for now, I don’t rely on take out.”  
“Hey, don’t judge. I can’t cook to save my life.”  
“I could teach you.”  
“And deprive my future husband from the pleasure of cooking for me, are you serious?”  
“Sorry. What was I thinking…”  
“You weren’t apparently.”

They moved through the dishes and when it was time for dessert, Alec smiled at Magnus.

“What do you say about dessert?”  
“I’d say it’s my favorite part of the meal Darling.”  
“Perfect. I’ve made ice cream with meringue and whipped cream.”  
“Sure, what’s another pound on the scale right?”  
“Mph, like you have anything to worry about… you look gorgeous Magnus, a pound won’t change that.”

Alec saw Magnus watch him intensely and just shyly nod.

“Thank you Alexander.”  
“I’m just stating the truth.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself you know. Not only are you handsome, you’re also extremely caring and as we pointed out earlier, a very good cook.”  
“And yet, I don’t see lines forming…”  
“I can’t understand why.”  
“I could say the same to you.”  
“Maybe we’re just sending wrong messages.”  
“Maybe we’re not trying to send messages? Maybe we’re just playing it safe?”  
“That would be a shame. Any man would be lucky to have you.”  
“You’re just saying that to placate me.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Right.”  
“Alexander I am not just trying to make you feel better.”  
“Ok.”  
“You still don’t believe me.”  
“That’s fine Magnus. I appreciate what you’re trying to do.”  
“Ugh!”

Before Alec could ask what was wrong, he felt a clearly annoyed Magnus grab his collar and pull him down, until their lips were crushed together. It started angry, as if to prove a point, until it got more. So much more. After a few seconds, Magnus pulled back.

“Anyone.”  
“Anyone including you?”  
“Of course including me! What do you think I was trying to prove?”  
“So if I invited you to stay over so we could discover this new aspect of our relationship?”  
“I’d say great, now can we go make out and cuddle?”

And just like that, they spent the night on Alec’s bed, watching tv, just snuggled one against the other, stealing kisses and soft hugs. When they awoke the following morning to a surprised cry from Isabelle, they just both laughed and turned the other way.

“We’ll be there in a minute Iz.”  
“Take your time, I have to go find Jace anyways. He owes me 50 bucks.”


End file.
